


Vidět, jak se měníš

by Hanetka



Series: Víc, než o čem jste kdy snili [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Fusion, John is a wizard, M/M, Magic, Potterlock, Sherlock Holmes/HP Crossover, Sherlock is a muggle, alternative universe, beware the non-linear narrative, magical!BAMF!John, more things than are dreamt of, non-explicit sexual scenes, nosey git!Sherlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanetka/pseuds/Hanetka
Summary: „Jak to funguje? Určitě za tím musí být nějaký mechanismus. Jak to tedy funguje?”„Jak to… Magie, Sherlocku, je to magie. Není žádné jak, prostě to jenom je. Jenom to… funguje.”Povídka, ve které je Sherlock nenasytně zvědavý šťoura a John má trpělivost světce. Výjevy z procesu aklimatizace.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Víc, než o čem jste kdy snili [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663435
Kudos: 18





	Vidět, jak se měníš

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to see you shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472082) by [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/pseuds/1electricpirate). 



> Druhá část série ‚Víc, než o čem jste kdy snili‘, kterou napsala 1electricpirate a jejíž první část pod názvem ‚Jsi moje paradigma‘ přeložila SlashPrincess.  
> Autorka k ní napsala tohle:  
> Mám vlastní nápady a teorie o magii a o tom, jak ve světě JKR funguje – přestože nám darovala bohaté pozadí, v některých věcech byla obzvláště vágní. Jestli vám cokoli nebude připadat jako magický kánon, pravděpodobně jím není. Vyhrazuji si právo pod vlajkou umělecké licence magii přizpůsobit svým vlastním účelům.
> 
> A já mohu jen dodat, že doufám, že se vám překlad druhých dvou částí série bude líbit.

První část téhle série přeložila už kdysi [SlashPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashPrincess/pseuds/SlashPrincess), a protože se mi nedaří s ní spojit, aby ji do série přidala, dám sem na ni alespoň odkaz:

[Jsi moje paradigma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755360)

Kdo jste to ještě nečetl, běžte to honem napravit - dozvíte se tam, jak a proč na Johna prasklo, že je kouzelník.

* * *

Příběh Johna Watsona je pro všechny záměry i účely rozdělen na dvě poloviny: _před_ Sherlockem Holmesem a _se_ Sherlockem Holmesem. John beze stínu pochybností ví, že by udělal cokoli, doslova cokoli, aby zabránil dalšímu rozdělení – ví, že by čas, který by přišel _po_ Sherlocku Homesovi, nepřežil.

Pro Sherlocka Holmese John udělal i v budoucnu udělá cokoli, co bude v jeho silách – a dokonce ještě víc, pokud to je vůbec možné.

Chladnokrevně zastřelí cizího člověka, bude vařit nekonečné množství šálků čaje, bude se honit za kriminálníky po střechách, naučí se spát během koncertů hraných v nekřesťanských hodinách. Podělí se se Sherlockem Holmesem o všecko, o co se podělit může, a to včetně svých nejhlubších tajemství a největších strachů, a ani se nezastaví, aby se zamyslel nad následky.

Rád si myslí, že má nad sebou kontrolu – nad svými emocemi, schopnostmi a dovednostmi, nad svou magií. Dává mu pocit hlubokého bezpečí a je jeho nejcennějším talentem, jeho schopností sebedůvěry, sebezapření, sebekontroly. Ale i tohohle… dokonce i této své nejvzácnější schopnosti se ochotně vzdá tváří v tvář Sherlockovu zvědavému pohledu a dychtivým prstům a rtům, která váhavě zformují slova: „Ukaž mi to.”

**

„Ukaž mi to.”

„Co ti mám ukázat?”

„Ukaž mi, jak to děláš. _Magii_. Chci to vidět.”

„Jsi si jistý?”

„Požádal jsem tě, ne?”

„To jen že tě to včera večer tak vzalo, že ses paní Hudsonové pozvracel do stojanu na deštníky.”

„Včera večer jsi mě třikrát protáhl meziprostorem přes celý Londýn, a to v řádu několika minut, takže to jistě nebylo nic překvapujícího. Zažil jsem nezanedbatelné množství… kroucení a svíjení.”

„Jo, no za to se omlouvám, tohle není obvyklý způsob, jak se lidé seznamují s přemísťováním.”

„Jak to funguje? Určitě za tím musí existovat nějaký mechanismus. Jak to funguje?“

„Jak to… Magie, Sherlocku, je to _magie_. To nemá žádné jak, to prostě je. Prostě to… funguje.“

„Tahle odpověď je nedostatečná, Johne. Jak uděláš, aby se to stalo?“

„Jak udě… Uf. Nějakou dobu už jsem o tom nepřemýšlel. Je to – ve škole tomu říkali tři O. Orientace, odhodlání, opatrnost. Prostě se – zorientuješ, kam se chceš dostat, odhodláš se k tomu, abys to udělal, a s opatrností se k tomu vydáš. Obvykle to z nějakého důvodu zahrnuje vířivý pohyb, takové jako zkroucení, ale nikdy jsem nepřišel na to proč.“

„A pak co, zmizíš a okamžitě se objevíš někde jinde? To je absurdní.“

„Je to magie, Sherlocku. Nemusí to dávat smysl.“

**

Druhou noc poté, co se Sherlock pokusil skočit ze střechy St. Bart’s, ho John vezme do postele a šeptá mu do ucha latinsky a Sherlock lapá po dechu a oči má vytřeštěné šokem, když cítí, že je kluzký a zahřátý a připravený, aniž by se ho John jedinkrát dotkl. Vzduch kolem nich je těžký magií, sexem, pachem skořice a kardamomu; praská žárem pouště a šimrá Johna na kůži jako led. Sherlock má nekonečně hluboké a temné oči a rty, co pátrají a žadoní; je uchvácený, je okouzlený, je u konce s rozumem a je proti tomu všemu úplně _bezmocný_. John se nad ním usmívá a hluboce ho líbá a snadno do něj vklouzne, a pak se společně pohybují a Sherlock vydává zvuky, jaké John nikdy dřív neslyšel, a svírá Johnovy boky, jako by ho prosil, aby nikdy nepřestával, nikdy neodešel, nikdy ho nepouštěl.

Potom, když se John svalí zády na postel, celý vyčerpaný lapá po dechu a září rozkoší, Sherlock se na něj podívá s rozšířenými zorničkami a řekne hlasem, který není ani zdaleka tak klidný, jak si myslí: „Takže jsem měl tedy pravdu, _bylo_ to ve škole,“ a John se směje a vrtí hlavou a vtiskne mu polibek na špičku nosu.

Magie, kterou kolem nich upředl slovy a rukama a rty, se ještě jednou hřejivě vzedme a pak odplyne; zanechá po sobě ve vzduchu jen slabounkou stopu zlata a stříbra. Sherlock tiše a spokojeně přede jako kočka, natáhne se, aby si Johna k sobě přisunul ještě nemožně blíž, a John cítí, jak některé z jeho strachů, nepojmenovaných a nevyslovených, pomalu blednou a mizí.

Nakonec _jsou_ přece Sherlock Holmes a John Watson. Chtělo by to víc než jen obyčejný fakt o tom, čím jsou (že Sherlock se jediným pohledem dokáže o člověku dozvědět víc, než většina lidí za celý život; že John dokáže jen tak z rozmaru manipulovat živly a provádět prakticky nemožné věci), aby je to roztrhlo.

**

Tři dny potom, co se Sherlock pokusil odkráčet z budovy, se John vrátí domů z práce na klinice a najde ho s nosem zabořeným do obrovského, v kůži vázaného výtisku Pohádek bratří Grimmů (v německém originále, což ho nepřekvapuje).

„Výzkum?“ zeptá se John přes rameno, zatímco zapíná konvici a hledá nějaké hrnky. „Zase něco s Moriartym?“

„Nakolik je to skutečné?“ zazní od Sherlocka, aniž by od knihy vzhlédl. Otázka Johna rozhodí, než si uvědomí, že Sherlock dělá přesně to, co dělá vždycky, když se setká s něčím, co nezná a potřebuje tomu rychle porozumět: vyčerpávající průzkum. Čehokoli a všeho, co dokáže sehnat. (Což v tomhle případě nebude mnoho.)

„Nevím, nikdy jsem tyhle pohádky vlastně nečetl. A německy neumím až na pár příšerných nadávek ani slovo, takže se ani nenamáhej mi navrhovat, abych si to přečetl teď.“

„Co, ono neexistuje kouzlo na překládání?“ ušklíbne se Sherlock posměvačně, ale postrádá to osten. John si odfrkne.

„Jestli jo, já ho neznám. Tenhle druh věcí mě nikdy moc nezajímal.“

„Tak co tě tedy zajímalo?“ Kniha teď leží na Sherlockově klíně zavřená a na chvíli zapomenutá.

„Hmmm?“

„Tvoje oblíbené předměty ve škole. Které to byly?“

„Přeměňování,“ odpoví John bez váhání. „To je… měnit věci v něco jiného. Jako… Počkej.“ Popadne hůlku ze stolu, kde ji nechal včera večer ležet, a ukáže na Sherlockovo milované křeslo. V rychlém sledu se z křesla stane nejdřív houpací kůň, dětská kolébka a obří plyšový medvěd, než se zase vrátí do svého původního stavu.

„Můžeš udělat z čehokoliv cokoliv?“ ptá se dychtivě zvědavý Sherlock a očima ani na okamžik od křesla neuhne, jako by se snažil sám sebe přesvědčit, že neměl halucinace.

„Tak úplně ne. Jsou tu… principy a zákony a… to je těžké vysvětlit.“

Netrpělivý zvuk, který Sherlock vyprodukuje, v Johnovi cosi probudí. Podezřívavě přimhouří oči.

„Proč to tak strašně chceš vědět? A neříkej -“ Utne Sherlocka náhlým zvednutím paže. Sherlock sklapne pusu, kterou už už otvíral. „ _Neříkej_ , že jsi jen zvědavý. Je v tom něco víc. Co se děje?“

Sherlock se pod Johnovým pátravým pohledem začne ošívat a nepřítomně škrábe po opěrce křesla, jako když se tonoucí chytá stébla. Najednou se pokusí vstát, jako by čekal, že John nebude mít tak rychlé reflexy a on unikne. Královsky se přepočítá: John mu bleskově položí pevnou dlaň na hrudník a zase ho strčí zpátky do sedu.

„Sherlocku, co se děje?“ zopakuje a na hlase i očích i celém chování je jasně znát, že nepřipustí žádné námitky.

Sherlock hlasitě vydechne a pak to konečně vzdá.

„Právě jsi mi odhalil celý svět, který existoval přímo mně pod nosem, a já jsem o tom neměl ani ponětí. _Já!_ Je to nesnesitelné a urážející a neexistuje doslova nic, co bych s tím mohl dělat. Je to celý svět, který _nemůžu_ poznat ani ho pochopit, dokonce do něj ani vstoupit, ale _ty_ ano, ty, John Watson, obyčejný nudný John Watson, jediný člověk, který kdy způsobil vychýlení ručičky na mém radaru, a já jsem neměl ani páru, _ani páru,_ celé měsíce, _roky_ , proč. Už jsem ti to říkal dřív, Johne, chci ti vidět i pod kůži. Chci žít ve tvé hlavě a vědět, jak každá z tvých myšlenek chutná na jazyku. Chci znát všechno, co tě pohání, všechny tvé vzpomínky, všechno, co vnímáš a cítíš. Chci vědět, že držím tvůj život ve svých rukou, a tohle znát nemůžu, nemůžu poznat cokoliv z tohohle, a z toho se mi prostě dělá špatně.“

John položí hrnek stranou, sedne si naproti Sherlockovi a vezme dlouhé, štíhlé ruce do svých. Ten kontrast ho na chvilku rozhodí; med se smetanou. Vyžene tu myšlenku z hlavy a palcem mu jemně přejede po straně ukazováčku.

„Sherlocku. Podívej se na mě. No tak.“

Vzhlédnou k němu bledé duhovky, dva úplňky zacloněné oponou tmavých kudrn.

„To je ono. Ahoj. Poslyš. Já jsem pořád stejný jako vždycky, jo? Jenomže teď už víš všechno. Žádná další tajemství, tohle z nich bylo poslední a teď už ho znáš. Už na mně doslova nezůstalo nic, o čem bys nevěděl.“

Sherlock rozladěně zabručí, ale váhavě zvedne bradu. Jeho pohled je netypicky otevřený a pokorný a John cítí, jak ho to přitahuje ještě víc.

„Nedokážu si představit, jaké to pro tebe musí být, s tím tvým geniálním vědeckým mozkem, muset vstřebat všechno tohle… magické… tentononc.“

Sherlockovi se z hrdla vydere hořký smích; John to vezme jako potvrzení skutečnosti, že Sherlockova mysl pracuje na plné obrátky, a s obtížemi pokračuje.

„Měl jsem důvod, proč jsem se vzdal magie, Sherlocku, ale… jestli chceš, jestli to pomůže, mohl bych… ukážu ti to. Cokoli budeš chtít, v rozumných mezích. Není to – není to jen ukázat dřevěným klacíkem a říct první latinské slovo, které tě napadne. Je v tom i trocha vědy. Neušklíbej se,“ napomene John Sherlocka a utne ho uprostřed odfrknutí. „Je to pravda. Tak trochu. To je fuk. Pomohlo by to?“

Roztřesený nádech, zacukání v prstech – a Sherlock, s pohledem znovu upřeným na jejich propletené ruce, pomalu přikývne.

„Ano. Ano, myslím, že ano.“

„Tak domluveno.“

**

„A tys do mě celou tu dobu ryl, abych ti vařil čaj, když to dokážeš zařídit mávnutím ruky?“

„No ano, ale vážně, Sherlocku, počítá se ta myšlenka. Já ti dělám čaj pořád. A když to uděláš kouzlem, nemá stejnou chuť.“

„Ty jsi neuvěřitelný a já tomu odmítám uvěřit, dokud to nebude demonstrováno v přímém, regulérním a opakovaném pokusu.“

„Samozřejmě. Fajn. Uděláme chuťový test. Uspokojí vás to, Vaše lenosti?“

„Ale jo, sklapni a udělej ten zatracený čaj.“

**

„Kam nejdál ses přemístil?“

„Éé?

„Dávej pozor, Johne. Největší vzdálenost, kam ses přemístil.“

„Aha. No, myslím, že tehdy, když mě postřelili, jsem to zvládl skoro přes celý Afghánistán. Ale nevím to na beton. Vlastně si ani nejsem moc jistý, kde jsem se nacházel původně.“

„Hmmm. Je možné se přemisťovat mezi zeměmi?“

„Ano. Jen jsem to nikdy nepotřeboval. Trvá to trochu déle, takže je to o dost nepříjemnější. Lepší to vzít Letaxem.“

„Letaxem?“

„Hm? Aha. Ano. Jasně. No. Je tu cosi, čemu se říká letaxová síť. V podstatě je to cestování ohněm.“

„… co?“

„Slyšel jsi mě. Cestování ohněm, z krbu do krbu. Užívá se to taky někdy jako telefonování. Existuje takový prášek, hodíš ho do plamenů, strčíš tam hlavu, řekneš, kam chceš jít, a tvoje hlava se objeví v tamějším ohništi. Nebo i zbytek těla, jestli chceš cestovat.“

„… Ukaž.“

**

Nic se nezmění, samozřejmě. Alespoň nic konkrétního.

Jim Moriarty je mrtvý a Londýnem se široko daleko nese zpráva o jeho ztrátě, ale jak to často v případech s plazy a hady a přístavními krysami bývá, když jeden padne, po jeho místě skočí deset jiných. (Samozřejmě že nikdo z jeho nástupců není ani z poloviny tak smrtelně nebezpečný jako Moriartyho levý malíček, ale aspoň poskytnou trochu zábavy, když se nic moc neděje.)

Sherlock pronásleduje kriminálníky po celém Londýně a John je mu všude v patách se zbraní zastrčenou vzadu za opaskem. Lednička je plná tělesných součástí, jak lidských, tak jiných, toustovač se používá ke kultivování plísní a Johnův oblíbený hrnek si kdosi přivlastnil a udělal z něj květináč. Hašteří se a hádají a líbají se a milují se a Sherlock ho bombarduje otázkami a nikdy nenaslouchá odpovědím, a všechno je to tak úžasně známé, že se Johnovi někdy až příliš svírá žaludek čistou, jednoduchou _úlevou_.

A jestli někdy Sherlock nabere vzdálený výraz, když vyvřou na povrch Johnovy staré zvyky a přivolá si z lednice mléko, a jestli občas vezme Johnovy ruce do svých a dlouho a upřeně na ně zírá, jako by jim nařizoval, aby odhalily svoje tajemství, a jestli se sem tam vkrade do Johnovy postele, obejme ho a pevně ho svírá, jako by John byl nějakým druhem nadzemské bytosti, kterou by mohl odfouknout vítr – no, John těch pár výchylek radaru v každodenním běhu jejich pozemského života dokáže prominout.

**

_Požaduji podrobnější data k odhadnutí rozsahu možných aplikací magie v sexuálních situacích. Ihned se vrať domů. SH_

Sherlocku, jsem v práci, a jestli je tohle tvůj pokus o sexting, stojí za houby.

Už jsou mi známy možnosti v autolubrikaci a uvolnění svalstva; jsem zvědavý na další fyziologický potenciál. Můžeš mě přimět vyvrcholit jen použitím kouzel? SH

Ano.

_Jak? Jak bude znít inkantace? Nebo můžeš využít svoji bezhůlkovou a bezeslovnou magii? SH_

_Náhodou jsem si povšiml, že kouzla, která vykonáváš beze slov, mají tendenci se lišit v rozsahu i druhu od těch, která provádíš s hůlkou, což naznačuje, že pocházejí ze dvou rozdílných zdrojů magických záměrů. SH_

_Johne? SH_

_Johne, to není experiment, chci to vědět. SH_

Tvůj pacient má skoro určitě chřipku, vzhledem k ročnímu období, okruhu působnosti tvé praxe a demografickému průměru tvých pacientů. Pošli ho pryč a přijď okamžitě domů. SH

Johne. SH

Johne! SH

Johne, jsem nahý ve tvé posteli a používám tvou hůlku velmi diskutabilním způsobem. Navrhuji, abys co nejdřív odpověděl, jinak se udělám, než budeš mít příležitost se zúčastnit jedné ze svých oblíbených fantazií. SH

<image89.jpg> Vidíš? SH. 

SHERLOCKU!

Vytáhni ji odtamtud, VYČISTI JI a přestaň mi psát esemesky, když jsem v práci, proboha.

_Pořád jsi mi neodpověděl na otázku. SH_

Och, bude to bezhůlkové a bezeslovné a nebudeš mít kurva ani ponětí, co tě zasáhlo, budeš bezmocný a budeš lapat po dechu a zajíkat se touhou po vyvrcholení, dokud s tebou neskončím, a já neřeknu ani slovo a nehnu ani prstem, abych se tě dotkl, a možná tě tam budu jen držet, právě jen tak, abys balancoval na hraně, třeba celou hodinu, a mezitím se sám vyhoním, udělám se po celém tvém břiše a přinutím tě se na to jenom dívat a zoufale škemrat, abych tě nechal skončit, a do poslední vteřiny nebudeš vědět, jestli mám nebo nemám v úmyslu ti darovat úlevu, a možná ti ji ani nedám, možná tě nechám jen tak a půjdu pryč a to by ti patřilo, ty příšerný zmetku, protože ti říkám znovu a znovu pořád dokola, abys mi NEPSAL, když jsem v práci!

_Pojď domů. HNED. SH_

Dvacet minut. Neopovažuj se pohnout. (I když vrať moji hůlku, kdes ji našel. Říkal jsem ti, aby ses jí nedotýkal, když nejsem poblíž, není to bezpečné.)

**

Když se Sherlock poprvé setká s rysem, zírá a zírá a zírá, dokud se John, plný obav a nervózní a nadšený zároveň, nepromění zpátky, aby se mu to pokusil vysvětlit. Než stačí otevřít pusu, Sherlock vyskočí na nohy a doslova ho odvleče do ložnice a tam už žádný čas na vysvětlování není.

**

Ve čtvrtek v šest hodin ráno přiletí sova a klove do okna Sherlockovy ložnice tak dlouho, dokud John nezanadává a podrážděně nemávne rukou jejím směrem.

Okno se s prásknutím rozletí dokořán. Sherlock ve spánku popotáhne a přisune se blíž a sova vletí dovnitř a přistane přímo vedle Johnovy hlavy. Zdá se být odhodlaná uklovat Johna k smrti, jestli si ten zatracený dopis nepřečte, a tak John se zasténáním vytáhne svitek přivázaný k její noze a jednou rukou ho rozbalí.

Vážený pane Watsone,

nemohlo uniknout naší pozornosti, že v současné době žijete ve společné domácnosti s mudlou, zatímco zároveň produkujete ve společných prostorách neustále rostoucí množství magie. Ministerstvo kouzel Vám neupírá Vaše právo užívat magii, jak Vám připadá vhodné, ale velice rádo by doporučilo Vaší pozornosti Mezinárodní zákon o utajení z roku 1692, který stanoví, že by se mělo využít každého opatření, aby se před mudly utajila existence kouzelnického světa. Paragraf 637 MZU (1895) pak říká, že výjimku tvoří pouze případy nekouzelnických sňatků, což platí i pro zcela nedávno schválený paragraf 1103 (2005) ohledně registrovaných partnerství.

S lítostí Vám musíme oznámit, že vzhledem k tomu, že Váš vztah s panem Sherlockem Archibaldem Holmesem nespadá do žádné z těchto kategorií, pokud by ve vašich prostorách mělo nadále docházet ke stejné úrovni magické aktivity, Ministerstvo kouzel by bylo nuceno přikročit k disciplinárnímu řízení.

Nicméně, my zde v Oddělení pro mudlovské záležitosti v součinnosti s našimi kolegy z Oddělení pro Mezinárodní kouzelnickou spolupráci bychom Vás rádi upozornili na nedávno vyvinuté Mezinárodní všeobecné vízum pro nekouzelnické příbuzné a partnery kouzelnického obyvatelstva (MVVNPPKO). Podrobnosti naleznete v přiložené brožuře.

MVVNPPKO (o formálním názvu ještě nebylo rozhodnuto) je nejnovějším odvážným podnikem podporovaným našimi odděleními i kouzelnickou komunitou jako celkem, abychom umožnili rozvoj přátelských vztahů mezi kouzelnickým a mudlovským světem. Vzhledem k zvláštní a jedinečné povaze Vašeho vztahu s panem Holmesem a Vašemu osobnímu záznamu svědčícímu o nejvyšší příčce v kouzelnických schopnostech jsme byli pověřeni samotným ministrem kouzel, abychom Vám nabídli účast v testovacím období programu Víza.

Prosíme, prostudujte si přiložený dokument a pošlete nám odpověď soví poštou.

S pozdravem

Oliver Pinkerton.

„Krucinál fagot,“ zamumlá John a pevně stiskne víčka.

„Mmmf, Johne. C‘se děje?“

„Byrokracie,“ povzdechne si John a hodí dopis na noční stolek, aby se s ním vypořádal později. „Spi.“

„Hmmmm,“ souhlasí Sherlock a přitulí se ještě blíž.

**

„Proč zrovna rys?“

„Vlastně ani nevím. Někteří lidé si myslí, že je to reprezentace tvé nejhlubší, vnitřní podstaty, ale já si tím nejsem jistý. V Afghánistánu se to určitě hodilo, ale naučil jsem se to, když mi bylo šestnáct, a tehdy jsem neměl v úmyslu tam někdy skončit.“

„Hmmm. Kočkovitou šelmu mi moc nepřipomínáš.“

„Díky?“

„Mnohem víc se podobáš obzvláště línému domácímu mopslíkovi.“

„Můžu tě proměnit v žábu, než bys řekl švec, Holmesi. Jen mě sleduj.“

„To by ses neodvážil.“

„Jen si to zkus.“

**

Jak čas běží, John začíná muže, s kterým teď sdílí svůj život, tak trochu obdivovat. Toho člověka, který tolik závisí na chladné vědě a předvídatelných faktech, který se na Johna, když si myslí, že ho nevidí, dívá s úžasem a trochou strachu v očích; který si přerovnává mozek Johnovi přímo před očima. Vlastně ani neví, co čekal. (No, vlastně čekal, že prožijí zbytek života, aniž by to Sherlock zjistil, ale to bylo možná moc ambiciózní.) Obvykle bývá tenhle druh odhalení doprovázen nevírou, hrůzou, znechucením, dokonce panikou. Sherlock po prvních počátečních hodinách, kdy to zjistil, nic takového nedělá. Jednoduše pozoruje, učí se, přizpůsobuje, absorbuje. Někdy to je o nervy, tak často si uvědomit, že jste předmětem toho kalkulovaného, hladového pohledu, ale John je nakonec tak nevýslovně vděčný za jeho pokračující přítomnost ve svém životě, že to snáší bez námitek – a někdy to dokonce i povzbuzuje, prostě jen pro čiré potěšení, když může sledovat, jak v těch ostrých liniích Sherlockova obličeje počáteční zmatek rozkvétá v úžas.

**

Sherlock sleduje s vykulenýma očima, jak John zatíná zuby, pevně svírá hůlku a záměrně otvírá ve své noze hlubokou ránu. Řez jde do hloubky, tak hluboko, že se otevře jako květ a odhalí svaly a kost – ale krev nevytryskne. Sherlock se zajíkne. Prsty se mu třesou zoufalou snahou se nedotýkat. Olízne si rty; jednou, dvakrát, potřetí. Vzduch kolem nich je těžký, hustý a plný jakéhosi druhu skrytého významu.

„Johne.“ Sherlockovi se láme a klopýtá hlas, jako by pramenil kdesi v jeho klíně. „Johne, já vidím tvé _kosti_.“

John, zbrocený potem z úsilí udržet krev na uzdě a přesto kolující, se skrz sevřené zuby usměje. „Můžeš ochutnat, jestli chceš, jenom si pospěš, neudržím to otevřené už moc dlouho.“

Sherlock vypadá, že by mohl radostí omdlít. John necítí jeho jazyk na stehenní kosti, ale vidí dychtivou, nenasytnou blaženost v Sherlockově obličeji, a to mu úplně stačí.

**

_Mezinárodní všeobecné vízum pro nekouzelnické příbuzné a partnery kouzelnického obyvatelstva (dále jen Vízum) bylo vyvinuto se záměrem vybídnout k rozvoji vztahů mezi kouzelnickými a nekouzelnickými partnery a jejich příbuznými, poskytnout záruku proti dosud nevyhnutelným pocitům izolace a zavržení kouzelnických osob světem kouzelníků a povzbudit růst a rozkvět rozmanitosti naší kouzelnické komunity._

_Vízum kromě jiného poskytuje:_

  * _Přístup nekouzelnickým osobám do dříve výhradně magických komunit, oblastí a koutů, pokud jsou v doprovodu svého sponzora. Vezměte svou rodinu na vánoční nákupy na Příčnou ulici; oslavte se svou láskou Valentýna u madam Pacinkové a oživte svoje dětské vzpomínky!_
  * _Nejzákladnější simulaci magického vnímání – tzn. téměř vrozenou schopnost vidět a reagovat (na smyslové úrovni) na magické objekty, lidi a místa. Užijte si nadšení mladšího bratra z ledových myšek a neubývajících cukrových brků, nebo si pronajměte létající koberec na oslavu vašeho výročí!_
  * _Diplomatickou kouzelnickou imunitu v dohodnutých prostorách – Vízum dovoluje kouzelnickým jednotlivcům neomezeně používat magii v přítomnosti jejich příbuzných nebo partnerů, pokud jsou doma, a dokonce umožňuje i omezené množství mimo dohodnuté prostory. Kouzelnický jednotlivec už nikdy nebude muset kvůli nekouzelnickému partnerovi obětovat svůj způsob života!_



_Investuje do svého společného života a podejte žádost o Vízum hned dnes! Jednoduše vraťte tuto brožuru prostřednictvím soví pošty a během příštích dvaceti čtyř hodin obdržíte přihlašovací formuláře. Platí za určitých podmínek._

**

John najde poznámky schované v páru enormně velkých žlutých holínek zastrčených pod Sherlockovou postelí, když tam hledá svou oblíbenou vázanku.

„Kruci.“

Samozřejmě, že Sherlock přistoupil k situaci Johnových kouzelnických schopností stejně, jako přistupuje k jiným věcem: vědecky, logicky a se stupněm zdánlivého odstupu, který se zdá až nelidský.

John samozřejmě není žádný ignorant. Ví, že si Sherlock nedokáže pomoct. Ví, že se jen pokouší udržet na uzdě tu tsunami informací, která ho denně atakuje, tím, že je podrobí striktnímu souboru zákonů a tak dlouho je ždímá, dokud úhledně nezapadnou do kategorií jeho mentálního katalogu. Pro jedenáctileté dítě je dost těžké pochopit dichotomickou existenci magie a vědy; nedokáže si představit, jaké to musí být pro Sherlocka, pro kterého jsou věda, logika a rozum popravdě řečeno jediné mechanismy, jak se vypořádat se životem.

„Tak hele,“ zamává poznámkami Sherlockovi před nosem. Ten zmetek se sotva uráčí vzhlédnout od konečků svých prstů. „Tohle nejde, Sherlocku. Nemůžeš to tu jen tak nechat povalovat. A to nemluvím o našem rozhovoru, že _nejsem tvůj experiment_.“

„To jsou pozorování, ne zápisky experimentu,“ zamumlá Sherlock, který se na papíry v Johnově ruce sotva podívá. „Rušíš mě.“

„Jo, máš očividně zatraceně moc práce. Myslím to vážně, Sherlocku, nemůžeš to tu nechávat válet. Ve skutečnosti si nikam ani nemůžeš o tom nic zapisovat. Co kdyby se Greg rozhodl k dalšímu drogovému zátahu a našel by to tu ležet?“

„No a? Jako by Lestrada vůbec někdy mohlo napadnout, že ty poznámky jsou víc než jen pohádky.“

„Sherlocku – prostě – prostě si nic nepiš. Nebo jestli vážně musíš, alespoň to líp schovávej. A mimochodem, čí jsou to holínky? Jsou obrovské!“

„Hmmm. Mycroftovy nejmilejší, když býval mladší. Vydírání.“

„Ty – Já – ne, nech to být. Nechápu to a ani si nemyslím, že bych to pochopit chtěl.“

„Jistě. Skončili jsme? Mám práci a tahle diskuze je nudná.“

„Ale pro -“ John popadne hůlku z jejího obnoveného domova ve své kapse a vzápětí má Sherlock kůži ozdobenou spoustou barvitých urážek, vyvedených drobným kudrlinkovým písmem.

Sherlock k němu zmateně vzhlédne a zvedne oči v sloup. „Dětinské, Johne, a neuspokojivě pokrytecké. Co kdyby se tu teď najednou Lestrade ukázal? Jak bys tohle vysvětlil?“ ukáže jediným dlouhým, dramatickým gestem na stav své pokožky.

„Dobře, ty zmetku. Nechám tě té tvé _práci_.“ Švihne hůlkou a slova zmizí. „Jednoho dne tě proměním v zatracenou žábu a bude to fantastický,“ mumlá si pod nos, když stoupá po schodech do svého pokoje. „Blbečku.“

**

„Vlkodlaci?“

„Opravdoví. Dokonce myslím, že jsem kdysi jednoho potkal. V šestém ročníku jsme vyklouzli ven, abychom se v hospodě ve vesnici napili. Nejsem si jistý, ale vážně si myslím, že to byl on. Pár let potom, co jsem dokončil Bradavice, tam začal učit.“

„Hmm. Upíři?“

„Taky opravdoví. Ne tak jiskřiví, jak by sis podle nedávné mudlovské literatury mohl myslet. V podstatě dost pochmurná banda, když na to přijde. Odporný dech.“

„Dobře. Elfové.“

„Opravdoví, ale vzácní.“

„Víly?“

„Ty maličké, jako Zvonilka? Královské osiny v zadku a vůbec ne nevinné a roztomilé. Vílí kousnutí _bolí_.“

„Tohle je čím dál neuvěřitelnější, víš. Mořské panny.“

„Kdysi jsem s několika obědval. V jezeře u školy. Byla to součást našeho vyučování. Jedí hodně ryb.“

„Pochopitelné, řekl bych. Draci.“

„Absolutně a hrůzostrašně opravdoví.“

„Takže – když jsi mi říkal o svém expříteli, že v Rumunsku bojuje s draky…“

„Mluvil jsem pravdu. Ty ses jen rozhodl tomu neuvěřit.“

„Nejednal jsem za férových a rovnocenných podmínek, Johne. Je to jen těžko moje chyba.“

„To je pravda.“

„Omluva přijata, ačkoli nebyla nabídnuta verbálně, a to odfrknutí je sotva atraktivní. Máš štěstí, že jsi tak fascinující, jinak bych tě vyhodil na mráz. Pojďme dál. Trpaslíci?“

„Otravní mrňaví hajzlíci, kteří žijí v zahradách a sežerou všechny kytky. Ani trochu nepřipomínají Santa Clause a nikdy nevlastní žádné rybářské pruty ani zahradnické náčiní.“

„Kentauři.“

„Otřesně nudní řečníci. Nedokážou přestat civět na pitomé hvězdy ani na pět sekund.“

„Sfingy?“

„Myslím, že jo. Nikdy jsem žádnou neviděl, ale jsem si jistý, že existují.“

„Lochnesská příšera.“

„Nessie je ve skutečnosti hastrmanec. To jsou obrovští masožraví vodní koně, ačkoli jsem si dost jistý, že dokážou měnit podobu, když chtějí.“

„Dochází mi bájná stvoření.“

„Říkal jsem ti to, většina příšer z mudlovských pohádek je opravdová, oni se jen rozhodli to ignorovat.“

„Nejde mi do hlavy, že jsme mohli ignorovat tolik důkazů a tak dlouho.“

„Abych byl fér, většinu z nich v první řadě vůbec nejsi schopný vidět.“

„To je ta nejvíc frustrující věc ze všeho, Johne.“

**

V Johnově náprsní kapse je zastrčený malý kousek papíru. Je to mapa. Na požádání se rozloží a zprostředka ke krajům se začnou šířit ulice, proplétají se a kříží jedna s druhou jako víry v řece. (Ukradl ten nápad Fredovi s Georgeovi Weasleyovým, jejichž mapu našel povalovat ve společenské místnosti v jejich prvním, na události bohatém ročníku v Bradavicích. Dal jim ji samozřejmě zpátky, ale ne dřív, než přišel na to, jak funguje.)

Teď je na jeho mapě jen jedno jméno – někdy v pauze mezi pacienty ji John vytáhne z kapsy, rozloží ji na stole a sleduje malou tečku pozornýma očima. Sherlocka Holmese je stejně snadné nalézt bez hnutí v Baker Street jako v odpadním kontejneru v Brixtonu a John prostě nedokáže udržet své přehnaně ochranitelské špehovací pudy na uzdě.

(Dokud je tečka černá, jsou Johnovy obavy neopodstatněné; jakmile ale zazáří rudě, strach mu vystřelí žilami a on se vyřítí z ordinace, aniž by se obtěžoval cokoli vysvětlovat. Zapadne do boční uličky a s prásknutím se přemístí, aby našel Sherlocka šťouchat do nestabilní směsi chemikálií, nebo s nožem pod krkem, nebo jednou i visícího na stromě v Regent’s Parku s obzvláště vzteklým psem, chňapajícím mu po kotnících.)

Jestli Sherlock o té mapě ví (a John má podezření, že určitě ano), nikdy neřekne ani slovo, a John se nikdy nezmiňuje o pravidelných textovkách, které dostává, když je z bytu pryč (přinejmenším každou hodinu), a nikdy jeden druhému nepovědí o nervózním napětí, které jim ježí chloupky, když jsou od sebe moc dlouho, protože Sherlock nenávidí konstatování zřejmého a John pevně věří, že vyslovit nahlas je třeba jen to, co musíte říct, aby vám lidé rozuměli.

**

„Zatracená byrokracie,“ vrčí John a třese papíry ve svých rukou, jako by je to mohlo přesvědčit, aby nebyly tak otravné. Sherlock po něm hodí pohledem přes mikroskop – a pak se zamračí.

„Ten papír je… neobvyklý.“

„Pergamen,“ zamumlá John vztekle. „Ošetřili ho kouzlem, abych na něj nemohl psát propiskou. Hajzlové.“ Odstrčí se od stolu a rázuje do schodů.

„A čím na něj máš psát?“ volá za ním Sherlock. John neodpoví, jen se přehrabuje ve věcech pod uvolněným prknem v podlaze, dokud nenajde, co hledá. Vrátí se do kuchyně se starou psací soupravou ze školy, vyloví z ní brk a perořízek a začne brk přiřezávat, aby měl pořádnou špičku.

„Brk a inkoust, vážně?“ zamračí se Sherlock, vyvedený z míry. „Na společnost, která dokáže mrknutím oka úplně nemožné, se to zdá -“

„Staromilské? Nesnesitelné? Přehnaně konzervativní? Jo,“ souhlasí John. „Podařilo se jim pokrýt všechno, co mi ztíží život víc, než je potřeba.“

„Nemohl sis tu soupravu prostě přivolat, místo aby ses řítil celou tu cestu do schodů?“

„Sklapni,“ řekne John a bezstarostně mávne rukou jeho směrem. Sherlocka klepne kádinka do hlavy.

„Au!“

„To tě naučí rozčilovat kouzelníka,“ bručí John. Namočí pero do inkoustu a začne se skřípáním vyplňovat formuláře. „Je to osina v zadku, Sherlocku. Nevadilo by mi bez toho žít .“

„No, mně jo,“ informuje ho Sherlock briskně, aniž by vzhlédl od mikroskopu. „Můj život se o hodně zlepšil, co jsi ztratil zábrany využívat doma kouzla. Přimět nádobí, aby se mylo samo! Úplně geniální. Paní Hudsonová si to užívá taky, ačkoliv samozřejmě není o nic moudřejší.“

John si povzdechne. „Fajn. Pořídíme ti to zatracené Vízum. Ale nevezmu tě nikam mezi kouzelníky, takže tu myšlenku můžeš rovnou strčit k ledu.“

Sherlock na něj jen povytáhne obočí. (John už by měl dávno poznat, kdy je v háji.)

**

Ten den, kdy Sherlocka promění v žábu, se velice rychle stane zvláště nezapomenutelným. John na to vroucně vzpomíná, kdykoliv má potřebu maličkého povzbuzení, což je často.

(Samozřejmě, že to Sherlocka ani dost málo nezastrašilo, a jakmile zase nabyl lidského hlasového rejstříku, dožadoval se v tomto ohledu úplné škály experimentů tak hlasitě a neodbytně, že ho John proměnil v komára, jen aby ho umlčel. A dokonce i potom ten zatracený zmetek bzučel a pištěl Johnovi do ucha, dokud ho zase nevrátil zpátky. Typické.)

**

Vízum přijde jednoho úterního večera. Je to drobný kousek pergamenu pokrytý miniaturními runami, pečlivě zastrčený do mudlovské obálky společně s několika stránkami do detailu podrobných a vyčerpávajících instrukcí. John si ho pozorně prohlédne a ještě jednou přelétne pohledem instrukce, které s ním dorazily.

„Jestli to udělám, už to nepůjde smazat.“

„Jako tetování?“

John přikývne. „Taky to jako tetování bude vypadat,“ řekne a klekne si na postel. Sherlock na ní leží natažený, nahý jako v den, kdy se narodil, a sleduje Johna se znuděným výrazem, který ani zdaleka nedokáže zakrýt jeho nadšení.

„Jaká že jsou ta pravidla?“

„Nebude to fungovat, pokud nebudu s tebou,“ odpoví John s pohledem upřeným na pergamen. „Nebudeš schopný s nikým fyzicky mluvit ani o tomhle, ani o čemkoli souvisejícím s magií nebo kouzelnickým světem, pokud ti já nebo pracovník Ministerstva kouzel nedáme výslovné svolení.“

„Nuda,“ protáhne Sherlock. „Vzhledem k jejich potřebě utajení je to pochopitelné opatření, ale pořád nuda.“

John si ho nevšímá a pokračuje. „Nebudeš moci ukrást ani u sebe schovat cokoliv s kouzelnými vlastnostmi, zase pokud ti nedám svolení. V podstatě,“ řekne a s úsměvem vzhlédne od pergamenu, „to znamená, že mě ve všem budeš muset poslouchat. To bude novinka.“

„Moc si na ten pocit nezvykej,“ mumlá Sherlock. „Fajn. Tak jdeme na to.“

John si povzdechne. „Sherlocku, tohle je… Je to pěkně velký krok,“ dokončí nepřesvědčivě. „Lidi obvykle tenhle druh věcí nedělají, pokud nejsou manželé, a dokonce i tam je to vzácné.“

„Proč?“

John pokrčí rameny. „Mudlům to obvykle připadá trochu… drtivé. Většinou je snazší, když se kouzelnický partner připojí k mudlovskému světu, než naopak.“

Sherlock povýšeně vyklene obočí. „Jestli mi ještě někdy řekneš _mudla_ …“

„Ale ty jsi mudla,“ trvá John na svém. „A to je ten problém, proto procházíme celým tímhle otravným procesem. Je to jenom… Je to prostě natrvalo, to je všechno.“

„Johne,“ řekne Sherlock tím hlubokým hlasem, o němž ví, že z něj Johna mrazí v zádech. „Máš v plánu mě opustit?“

John ztěžka polkne. „Ne. Nikdy.“

„Dobře. Ani jsem si to nemyslel. Ten pocit je úplně vzájemný a mně připadá už jen pomyšlení, že jsou místa, kam bys mohl jít a já tě tam nemohl následovat, naprosto nepřípustné. A teď už s tím pohni, protože pro případ, že by sis toho nevšiml, jsem nahý ve tvé posteli a ty se mě nedotýkáš, a to je samo o sobě nepřijatelné. Takže si pospěš a do toho, protože čím dřív to bude za námi, tím dřív mě budeš moci zašukat do matrace.“

„Jsi nesnesitelný,“ zamumlá John. „Dobře. Kam to teda chceš?“

„Hmmm. Jak to bude vypadat?“

John znovu zašilhá do pergamenu a pokrčí rameny. „Vlastně ani nevím. Nejspíš jen jako skupina run.“

Sherlock vezme Johna za ruku, ve které drží ten malý kousek pergamenu, navede ji ke svému tělu a přitiskne dole ke své kyčelní kosti. John znovu polkne.

„Určitě?“

„Ano, Johne,“ přisvědčí Sherlock. „Prosím?“

John přikývne a vyloví z kapsy hůlku. Když přiloží její špičku k Sherlockově kůži a zamumlá zaklínadlo, jak nařizují instrukce, Sherlockovi zeskelnatí pohled a naskočí mu husí kůže. Malý kousek pergamenu se rozzáří a rozsvítí a pak splyne s kůží nad kyčelní kostí ostrou jako žiletka. John mírně zalapá po dechu a sleduje, jak do porcelánové kůže vsakuje inkoust v krásných ladných kudrlinkách, když se runy proplétají jedna v druhou; Sherlock trochu bezmocně sténá, zatímco runy se ještě jednou rozzáří a pak ztmavnou a zůstanou černé.

„Páni,“ vydechne John a přejíždí palcem po spletitých linkách, které teď zdobí Sherlockovu dokonalou, bledou pokožku.

„Johne,“ zachraptí Sherlock a přitáhne tak Johnovu pozornost od jeho kyčle ke svým rtům. „Johne, jestli se mě hned teď nedotkneš…“

Nemusí mu to říkat dvakrát.

**

„Jaký je to pocit?“

„Hmmm?“

„Magie. Jak je cítit?“

„Jak víš, že to je vůbec nějak cítit?“

„Někdy míváš takový zvláštní výraz v obličeji, jako by se o tebe něco otíralo, něco, co nemůžeš vidět a nikdo jiný to nemůže cítit. Ale nevypadá to, jako by to bolelo.“

„Je to jako… Hmmm. Je to jako brnění. Je to hřejivé a šimravé a někdy tak trochu vábivé. Záleží na druhu magie. V Afghánistánu měla chuť. Jako… skořice a šafrán a kardamom dohromady. Bylo to – smyslné. Poklidné. Tady je to hektičtější, vrstevnaté. Mění se to, někdy dost náhle, a zaskočí mě to. Je to jako… bílý šum.“

„Je to takové pro všechny? Může to cítit každý, celou dobu?“

„Ne, vlastně ne. Většina to dokáže zachytit, když je to obzvláště silné nebo zlé, nebo když se o to velmi, velmi tvrdě snaží.“

„Ty to dokážeš cítit skoro neustále.“

„Ano.“

„Ty jsi zázrak, Johne Watsone.“

„Ne takový jako ty.“

**

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem s tím souhlasil.“

„Proč bychom tedy procházeli vším tím papírováním a schůzkami, kdybychom to nechtěli využívat?“

John ostražitě pozoruje vchod do Děravého kotle. Sherlock vedle něj skoro vibruje, jak se nemůže dočkat.

„Nebyl jsem tady skoro patnáct let,“ protestuje John, ale jeho námitky jsou chabé a padají do hluchých uší.

„O to větší důvod se vrátit. A říkal jsi, že potřebuješ… Co že to bylo?“

„Rozemletý roh dvojrožce,“ zamumlá John nepřítomně. „A běhničí křídla.“

„Nic, co říkáš, mi už nedává žádný smysl,“ prohlásí Sherlock, ale nezní to, jako by si stěžoval. Spíš je potěšený.

„Vítej na mé straně stolu,“ opáčí John. „Fajn. Ale jenom proto, že nám police v kuchyni zamořili plísňáčci.“

„Jen těžko mě můžeš obviňovat z nákazy magickou plísní.“

„Nezáleží na tom, odkud se tam vzali, jestli se jich nezbavíme, sežerou nám celý byt přímo pod zadkem. Nijak zvlášť netoužím náhodou spadnout na jednoho ze šamstrů paní Hudsonové, co ty?“

Sherlock udělá znechucený obličej. „Je už tak dost špatné, že jsou zdi tak tenké.“

„Ech. Dost už o tom. No tak jdeme, pojďme se s tím vypořádat. Snaž se nedávat moc najevo, že jsi nevědomý mudla, můžeš? Tohle bude už i tak dost trapas.“

John otevře dveře Děravého kotle a vstoupí dovnitř. Prskajícího a pobouřeného Sherlocka s sebou táhne za ruku.

**

„Musí existovat nějaká pravidla,“ řekne Sherlock s pusou plnou karí. „Prostě to nemůže být tak, že je cokoliv možné.“

„Proč ne?“

Sherlock pokrčí rameny. „Nedává to smysl. Všechno má nějaké meze.“

„Pravda.“ John se zamračí a vrtá se ve své večeři. „Jsou tu základní principy. Nemůžeš měnit čas, nemůžeš přivést někoho zpátky ze smrti a nemůžeš přinutit lidi, aby se zamilovali. Ale dokonce i tahle pravidla jsou tak trochu… pružná.“

„ _Pružná_ není adekvátní popisný termín, Johne. Jak to myslíš, pružná?“

„No, například můžeš dát někomu vypít lektvar, který ho donutí _uvěřit_ , že tě miluje, ale není to totéž. Můžeš oživit mrtvolu, ačkoliv je to pořádně černá magie a je to neuvěřitelně těžké. Nebude naživu, ale bude se moci sama od sebe pohybovat. Můžeš použít obraceč času, abys cestoval do minulosti a zpátky, ale nebudeš schopný minulost změnit nebo předurčit budoucnost, ačkoliv bych řekl, že je to ještě o něco komplikovanější. Časové osy, myslím.“

„Takže se můžeš nemožnému přiblížit,“ shrne to Sherlock.

„Dá se to tak říct,“ přisvědčí John. „Je to… Je to jako věda. Ne, nedívej se na mě takhle, jsem to já, kdo to studoval. Jsou tu zákony a principy a reakce a omezení. Magie je zkoumána a studována tisíce let a přesto pořád nikdo neví přesný rozsah toho, co je možné a co ne.“

„Ale jde to proti všem pravidlům vědy, fyziky a relativity a…“

„Ty mě neposloucháš,“ přeruší ho John. „Nejde to proti nim. Jen je to… prostě ignoruje.“

„To ani trochu nedává smysl.“

„Přemýšlej o tom jako o dvou světech, které spolu koexistují a vzájemně se ovlivňují, když musí, ale v podstatě zůstávají jeden druhým nezasažené.“

Sherlock si odfrkne. „Nuda.“

„Nezbytnost,“ odpoví John. „Dojez to karí.“

„Přinuť mě,“ odsekne Sherlock.

„To bych mohl, víš?“ vyhrožuje John. „Je to pěkně ilegální, ale myslím, že kdyby kterýkoliv soudce strávil ve tvé přítomnosti víc než tři minuty, nechal by mě jít jen s napomenutím.“

Sherlock se na něj zamračí, ale přesto to karí dojí a John se nakonec nemusí uchýlit k žádné Neodpustitelné.

**

Příčná ulice se nezměnila. Nebo spíš změnila, ale jen v tom, že výlohy vypadají trošku jinak a pořád jsou tu kolem roztroušené hmatatelné důkazy, že byla válka – od skutečnosti, že některé obchody už neexistují, až po velké zlaté pamětní desky.

Sherlock se drží hned za Johnem, který mu svírá ruku železným stiskem, a rozhlíží se kolem s vykulenýma očima.

„Johne,“ vydechne úžasem jakoby proti své vůli; není schopný odtrhnout oči od pohybujících se postav na jasně fialovém plakátu.

„Já vím,“ zamumlá John. Ještě si vzpomíná, jak vyjevený byl, když ho poprvé vzali na Příčnou ulici. „Pojďme.“

Sherlock zůstává zticha, zatímco si John vyřizuje své pochůzky; očividně se snaží katalogizovat všechno, co se kolem něj děje, ale v podstatě toho není schopen. John na něj koutkem oka dává pozor, trochu se bojí, aby se mu tím návalem nových informací nepřetížil mozek.

Když mají všechno, co potřebují, aby se zbavili plísňáčků, a k tomu i další nejrůznější produkty, aby zabránili dalšímu magickému zamoření, John zatáhne Sherlocka k Fortescuovi a posadí ho na židli s velkým kornoutem jahodové zmrzliny, která šumí a praská v ústech.

Sherlock vypadá ztraceně, když se pustí do zmrzliny; John ho ostražitě pozoruje.

„V pořádku?“

Sherlock se jen zamračí a trochu se lekne, když mu v ústech zaprská maličká exploze.

„Já tady nikoho nedokážu přečíst,“ řekne nakonec, když spolkne sousto. Zachmuří se ještě víc. „Ne, to není pravda. Dokážu, ale já – tomu nevěřím.“

„Je to jiný svět,“ konejší ho John. „Odlišní lidé, odlišné oblečení, odlišná pravidla. Jenom musíš najít pevnou půdu. Tady. Pověz mi o nich.“

Kývne k rodině sedící naproti nim. Sherlock na ně zírá a nepřítomně ulizuje zmrzlinu.

„Je to mladá rodina. Matka a otec se vzali, když jim bylo kolem dvaceti. Byli – ve škole byli nejlepší přátelé.“

„A?“

Sherlock se zamračí a nakloní hlavu. „Jsou mezi lidmi dobře známí, ale ne celebrity až k tomu bodu, kdy by v očích davu ztratili právo na soukromí. Lidé na ně pořád civí, když si myslí, že je nevidí, ale nikdo se k nim nepřiblížil.“

„Dobře. A?“

„A – chodili s tebou do školy, ale nedokážou tě úplně zařadit. Byl jsi o několik ročníků výš. Pět? Šest?“

John se zazubí. „Šest. Co dalšího?“

„Jeho šaty -“

„Hábit,“ opraví ho John jemně. Olizuje ze strany svůj vlastní kornout a odolává nutkání blaženě zavřít oči. Zmrzlina s příchutí máslového ležáku. Tuhle rozhodně postrádal, když už nic jiného. Užívá si tu chuť v puse a sleduje Sherlocka, který myslí tak nahlas, že je ho skoro slyšet.

„Jeho hábit je formálnější než většina ostatních, myslím. Je černý a lemovaný zlatem, vypadá impozantně.“

„Myslím, že pracuje pro Ministerstvo,“ souhlasí John.

„Tráví přestávku na oběd se svou manželkou a dětmi během jejich nákupů školních potřeb,“ doplní Sherlock. Teď už zní sebejistěji, víc jako ten Sherlock, na kterého je John zvyklý.

„Nejspíš. Teď asi chodí na kouzelnickou základní školu,“ přemítá John. „Po válce se musely Bradavice opravit a přestavět, možná ji tam přidali.“

„Tys v té válce nebojoval,“ Sherlock spíš konstatuje, než aby se ptal. Neptá se na válku, protože, jak John soudí, ho to ani za mák nezajímá, dokonce i když málem ukončila tenhle i ten jeho svět. „Minulost,“ prohlásil, když se mu to John pokoušel říct. „K ničemu.“ Typické.

„Ne. Bylo to v roce 1997, 1998. To už jsem byl v armádě.“

„Ten člověk má spoustu sourozenců,“ vrátí se Sherlock náhle zpátky k rodině poblíž.

John se uličnicky usměje. „Ano, ano, to má.“

„Ty znáš jednoho z nich.“

„Já znám většinu z nich,“ opáčí John. „Myslím, že on je druhý nejmladší.“

Sherlock se na něj upřeně zadívá, ale už k tomu nic neřekne. „Jakou příchuť sis dal?“ zeptá se raději. John ho nechá ochutnat ze svého kornoutu a Sherlock si sousto zaujatě převaluje v puse. „Mňam. To je lahůdka. Co to je?“

„Máslový ležák. Je to vlastně pití. Koupím ti pravý, než odejdeme.“

„Mohl bych tu zůstat celé hodiny a katalogizovat, nemáš ponětí, jak je to všechno fascinující.“

„Nějakou představu mám,“ odpoví John a utře si rty hřbetem ruky. „Byl jsem stejně bezradný jako ty, když jsem tu byl poprvé.“ Sherlock se naježí, že ho někdo označil za ‚bezradného‘, ale nechá to plavat a raději se znovu kolem sebe zvědavě rozhlíží.

„Nechybí ti to? Všechno tady vypadá tak snadné. Lidé se zdají… spokojení.“

„Nenech se zmást zevnějškem. Možná je to lepší, než to bývalo, ale tenhle svět je právě tak plný zločinu a klamu jako tvůj. Možná jsou to kouzelníci, ale pořád jsou to lidé, s těmi samými chybami a slabostmi jako mudlové.“

„Hmmm,“ udělá Sherlock, ale nevypadá přesvědčeně. Naproti nim se Ron Weasley s rodinou zvedá k odchodu. John na ně zdvořile kývne a Ron mu to s mírným úsměvem oplatí. (Nápad zeptat se na jeho bratry zmizí v nenávratnu, když Sherlock najednou vydá hlasitý překvapený zvuk a neomaleně ukáže na hnědovlasou čarodějku, která právě přilétla na koštěti. John na něj zasyčí, aby přestal ukazovat, a následující půlhodinu stráví objasňováním různých způsobů magické přepravy.)

**

Přesun je postupný – jeho věci se sem nějak jedna po druhé trousí, nepředvídatelně a náhodně si nacházejí cestu dolů – dokud jednoho dne Sherlock neusoudí, že už toho má dost.

„Ale prokristapána, Johne! Buď si to přestěhuj dolů všecko, nebo nic, tvoje pruhované ponožky mi pořád ničí můj index!“

John (který ještě soptí po obzvláště vášnivé hádce o donášce mléka a chleba, ke které už dříve toho dne došlo) ztratí nervy a obzvláště zlomyslně švihne hůlkou směrem ke své ložnici. Dělá mu pomstychtivou radost, jak rychle se Sherlock vyškrábe na konferenční stolek, aby se vyhnul proudu Johnových _věcí_ , pochodujících z různých skrytých míst přes byt do Sherlockova pokoje, a ještě k tomu dovolí obzvlášť těžké lékařské příručce, aby Sherlocka nijak jemně několikrát praštila zezadu do lýtek.

„Jsi malicherný, Johne. A kam přesně chceš nastrkat všechny ty krámy? Ve skříni není dost místa.“

„Já místo _udělám_ ,“ odsekne John, vrátí se ke svým novinám a nechá Sherlocka uvězněného na stole.

Později té noci, když Sherlock v nekřesťanských ranních hodinách vleze za ním do postele, John se probudí jen natolik, aby ospale zamumlal: „Mohl jsi mě prostě požádat, abych se přestěhoval, ty idiote. Stejně už i tak spím většinu nocí tady.“ Sherlock si netrpělivě odfrkne, vtiskne nos Johnovi zezadu ke krku, vytáhlýma rukama i nohama Johna obejme a přimkne se k němu jako přílipka. „Jsi jako zatracený ďasovec,“ povzdechne si John a přitulí se do Sherlockova objetí. „Jenom bez těch šílených prstů.“

„To nedává žádný smysl,“ řekne Sherlock; zamumlá ta slova Johnovi do kůže a dech má horký a vlhký a šimravý. „Klidně spi.“

„Hmmm. Ne, mám lepší nápad.“ Vymaní se natolik, aby se v Sherlockově náruči otočil, hladově mu sází polibky na krk a zašeptá pár slov, ze kterých Sherlock lapá po dechu, dokud si nevyhnutelně pobouřeně neuvědomí: „Johne! To byly moje oblíbené kalhoty!“

„Klídek.“ John přejede rukou dolů po bledé pokožce a hravě popadne Sherlocka za holý zadek. „Jsou ve skříni.“

„Ach,“ zajíkne se Sherlock, olízne Johnovi krk a kousne ho do ucha. „Neuděláš totéž i se svými?“

„John se uculí. „Ne-e. Budeš se muset o to mizící kouzlo postarat sám.“

„Otravo,“ nafoukne se uraženě Sherlock, ale stejně ty kalhoty Johnovi bleskově strhne.

**

„Zabil jsi někoho? Myslím pomocí magie.“

„Ne, nikdy, a ani si nemyslím, že bych kdy chtěl.“

„Jaký je v tom rozdíl? Už jsi dřív zabíjel lidi kulkami.“

„Ve válce, Sherlocku, v sebeobraně – nebo kvůli tvé obraně, pokud ti můžu připomenout.“

„Co kdybys čelil jinému kouzelníkovi, který by se snažil magií zabít _tebe_?“

„Taková situace nejspíš nikdy nenastane.“

„Tak tedy jen pro výzkum. Jaký je v tom rozdíl?“

„To je… když jsi ve válce, když bojuješ s nepřátelskou armádou, mají alespoň všichni zúčastnění rovné šance a podobné zbraně s limitovaným dosahem. Magie tyhle limity nemá. Buď ty schopnosti máš, nebo ne. A využít svoji magii, abys někoho záměrně zabil… něco to s tebou udělá, něco nevratného a temného. Musíš opravdu chtít, aby ta osoba zemřela, musíš to chtít celým svým srdcem a duší a to… to prostě není cesta, kterou bych se chtěl ubírat. Nikdy.“

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli ten rozdíl chápu. Chladnokrevně jsi zabíjel lidi. Viděl jsem tě při tom. Nechápu, proč by to mělo být tak odlišné.“

„Zabíjení lidí není něco, co bych si kdy užíval, Sherlocku. Je to příšerný pocit, vědět, že jsi někomu vzal život. Kdybych k tomu využil svoji magii… nikdy bych tomu neunikl.“

„Takže radši budeš riskovat zranění, kdykoliv budeš na hrací ploše s potenciálně smrtícím mudlovským nepřítelem, než abys použil magii, abys získal výhodu?“

„Ano, myslím, že ano. Záleží na situaci, ale ano.“

„Většina lidí by řekla opak.“

„Já nejsem většina lidí, Sherlocku.“

„Ne, to nejsi, že?“

**

„Sherlocku, můžeš na slovíčko?“

Místo činu se hemží lidmi; tenhle konkrétní vrah dostal všechny na hranu. Sherlock se plíží kolem pokoje jako kočka a je na každém kroku frustrovaný protiřečícími si důkazy.

Váhavě nechá Johna, aby ho odvlekl stranou. John, který si je vědom, že je Gregovy oči sledují, kam se hnou, mluví tak tiše, jak dokáže.

„Vím, kdo to udělal a jak,“ obuje se do toho rovnou.

Sherlock vypadá, jako by do něj udeřil blesk. „Jak bys to asi mohl vědět? Tohle místo činu je úplný zmatek. Pořád říkám Gregovi, aby nečekal tak dlouho, než mě zavolá, ale…“

„Ne, Sherlocku, ty to nechápeš.“ John krátce pohlédne na tělo a pak zase zpátky. „Vím to, protože mi to řekla.“

„Kdo?“

„Ona,“ ukáže John zase na zavražděnou. „Nebo spíš její duch.“

„Co?“ Sherlockův hlas se rozlehne ztichlou místností; John sebou trhne a odtáhne ho na chodbu.

„Mohli bychom se zrovna tady do toho nepouštět? Chceš to vědět, nebo nechceš? Ignoroval bych ji a nechal tě tu hádanku vyřešit, ale jestli nebudeme jednat rychle, ztratíš šanci vraha chytit.“

Sherlockovy oči těkají po místnosti. Vypadá rozervaný mezi touhou řešit záhadu a dychtivostí chytit pana špatného. (John si nikdy není jistý, kterou tu část má radši.)

„Existuje způsob, jak bych si s ní mohl promluvit přímo?“ zeptá se nakonec. John přikývne, zatáhne ho do prázdného pokoje a švihnutím zápěstí za nimi zamkne dveře,

„Vytáhni si košili, honem,“ nařídí Sherlockovi, a jakmile ho tápavě poslechne, přitiskne palec na runy na Sherlockově kyčli. Sherlock náhle vykulí oči a hlasitě zalapá po dechu.

Duch zavražděné dívky se na ně netrpělivě dívá, ruce založené na hrudi.

„Jestli jste vy dva už skončili s tou předehrou, mohli bychom se už pohnout a chytit muže, který mě zabil?“

„Jak tohle vysvětlíme Lestradovi…“ přemítá Sherlock a vytřeštěně na ducha civí.

„ _My_ nic vysvětlovat nebudeme,“ odpoví John pevně. „ _Ty_ to narafičíš tak, aby měl dost důkazů a mohl toho chlapa zavřít. Promiňte, Emmaline. Kdybyste byla tak hodná a řekla mu to, co jste řekla mně, tím bychom mohli začít.“

**

Sherlock se na něj mračí nad přepychovým těžkým papírem a trucuje.

„Řekli jsme žádné dárky,“ remcá. „To není fér, porušovat dohodu, vypadám pak hrozně.“

„Ale sklapni a otevři to, ty nevděčníku. Jsou Vánoce a budu zavlečen na holmesovskou sváteční večeři, Bůh ochraňuj mou nesmrtelnou duši, abychom si usmířili _tvoji_ matku, jak bych rád připomněl, takže jestli chci vidět, jak otvíráš svoje zatracené vánoční dárky, Sherlocku Holmesi, tak to uvidím!“

Sherlock si povzdechne a přitáhne si župan přes (nádherně nahý) hrudník. „Fajn. Jenom nečekej na oplátku žádné dodatečné dárky z pocitu viny nebo vděčnosti.“

„Od tebe?“ popíchne ho John a bojuje s úsměvem. Taky se zachumlá hlouběji do svého županu, v pokoji je docela chladno, a uvelebí se v křesle. „To bych se nikdy neodvážil. No tak, Sherlocku, otevři je už, jo? Jsou _Vánoce_.“

Sherlock s novým povzdechem zajede dlouhým štíhlým prstem pod lepicí pásku a opatrně ji odlepí. John se v duchu usměje; vždycky považoval Sherlocka na netrpělivého trhače papíru, ale podívejme: tady ho máme, potlačuje navzdory sobě samému zvědavost a opatrně a metodicky odlepuje pásku od papíru tak, aby ho ani nepomačkal.

„Je to jen papír, lásko, můžeš ho roztrhnout, jestli chceš.“

Zlostný pohled, kterým po něm Sherlock střelí, stojí za všechny prachy; tentokrát se John usměje doopravdy a zmlkne. Konečně má Sherlock papír rozbalený a John dychtivě sleduje, jak mu ve tváři svítá jasné a zářivé pochopení a zahání svým úsvitem všechny ty předchozí zamračené vrásky.

Je tu celkem sedm balíčků, zabalených a začarovaných tak, aby zvenku vypadaly mnohem menší, než ve skutečnosti jsou. Sedm balíčků za sedm let, seřazené jeden vedle druhého na gauči, aby je Sherlock po probuzení našel. Jakmile je první z nich otevřený a vypadnou z něj knihy, Sherlockovo zajíknutí, ačkoli tiché a zdušené, je přece jen rozhodně slyšet. Jak se Sherlockovy prsty vznášejí nad ohmatanými vazbami a ohnutými rohy, John zahlédne povědomé tituly ( _Příručka kouzelných slov a zaklínadel - 1. stupeň od Mirandy Jestřábové; Teorie kouzelnického umění od Alberta Wafflinga; Fantastická zvířata a kde je najít od Mloka Scamandera…_ )

„Johne…“ Sherlock otevře obálku _Kouzelnických odvarů a lektvarů_ a přejede palcem po Johnově jméně, pečlivě vepsaném černým inkoustem a ozdobeném kaňkami a stříkanci, jak jedenáctiletý John zápasil s neznámým brkem.

„Je zřejmé, že tě nemůžu naučit, jak kouzlit,“ řekne John tiše a s úsměvem pozoruje Sherlockovy vykulené oči a mírně se třesoucí ruce, „ale můžu ti dovolit dělat svůj výzkum pořádně. Nemusíš být kouzelník, aby sis o kouzlech četl, a tohle bude ve vysvětlování základů mnohem lepší, než bych kdy mohl být já.“

„Jak jsi to věděl?“ odtrhne Sherlock konečně oči od knih, aby se užasle na Johna podíval. „Jak jsi věděl, že je chci?“

„Upřímně, Sherlocku, v tobě není tak těžké číst. Vím, že tě frustruje, když ti nedokážu pořádně vysvětlit mechanismus kouzel, a vím, jak přistupuješ k problémům, kterým nerozumíš, a vím, jak ti jde na nervy, když nemůže v tomhle případě aplikovat tytéž metody. Tohle je vzhledem k okolnostem to nejlepší, co s tím svedu.“

„Víš, že nebudu moc dobrý společník, dokud to všechno nepřečtu,“ mumlá Sherlock nepřítomně a hladově upírá oči na šest zbývajících balíčků.

„Ty nejsi moc dobrý společník ani v nejlepších časech,“ odfrkne si John a mávne rukou ke kuchyni, aby jim přivolal trochu čaje. „To je v pořádku, Sherlocku, jsou to dárky. Jsou Vánoce. Zase se ke mně vrátíš,“ řekne laskavě. „Vždycky se vracíš, a ty knížky můžou být fascinující a některé z nich můžou mít dokonce i vlastní osobnost, ale žádná z nich ti ho nevykouří tak jako já.“

Sherlock s ostrým zasmáním znovu vzhlédne a najednou mu planou oči. „Ty jsi… Johne, ty jsi _zázrak_.“

„Já vím. Já jsem zatracený div světa, když to s tebou vydržím – a dokonce tě ještě _povzbuzuju_! Kristepane, musel jsem se zbláznit.“ Ale zazubí se, když Sherlocka jeho hrnek s čajem tvrdošíjně ťuká do spánku a Sherlock zvedne oči v sloup a popadne ho jen tak ze vzduchu. „No tak, otevři i zbytek. Já se podívám po nějaké snídani a pak můžeme předstoupit před tvář tvé matky.“

„Ta harpyje,“ mumlá Sherlock, ale John ví, že to nejde od srdce. „Vždycky mi zkazí zábavu.“

„Vídáš ji jednou za rok, Sherlocku,“ připomene mu John přes rameno, jak už lomozí v kuchyni. „A ty stejně Vánoce nenávidíš.“

„Letos jsou Vánoce nějak lepší,“ odpoví Sherlock nepřítomně a s gustem trhá papír na druhém balíčku.

John se pro sebe usměje, zapálí plyn a vyloví z ledničky slaninu. Dokonce pro zachování ducha svátků ignoruje i malý neoznačený sáček s prsty, a později se usadí k sledování příšerného dopoledního vánočního programu v televizi, zatímco Sherlock šťastně žvýká slaninu, úplně ztracený ve stránkách _Teorie kouzelnického umění._ Je do toho tak zabraný, že si ani nevšimne tichého svistu magie, jak John potají vykouzlí šňůry jásavě blikajících světýlek kolem buvolích rohů. Vánoce jsou skutečně nějak lepší, pomyslí si John a šťastně usrkává čaj.

**

Tohle je ráj, honí se Johnovi hlavou.

V duchu děkuje Ianu McCoughlinovi nejen za to, že jim poskytl tak fantasticky komplexní, záludný a inteligentní zločin, ale také za to, že se rozhodl Sherlockovi darovat honičku po celém Londýně, která skončila dlouhou a obzvláště krvavou rvačkou, v níž měli nakonec navrch, protože si nedokáže představit, jak by jinak Sherlocka přesvědčil, aby se zúčastnil tohohle konkrétního počinu.

 _Tohle_ sestává z nich dvou, jak se motají po schodech nahoru, hihňají se a střídavě jeden druhého líbají, až se nacpou do mrňavé vany se sprchou, aby ze sebe smyli důkazy. Krev se odplavuje do odtoku a v Sherlockových rtuťovitých očích srší adrenalin a John mu slízne pot zpoza ucha a oba stojí pod sprchou a líbají se, dokud je nedostihne nevyspalost a adrenalin a Johnovi se nezačnou podlamovat kolena.

Krev už je umytá, a tak Sherlock beze slova nohou přehodí páčku, sprcha se zastaví a začne se napouštět vana. John se zazubí a sklouzne dolů do vody a Sherlock se neohrabaně poskládá mezi jeho nohy a pak tam oba sedí, zády k hrudníku, John Sherlocka zezadu objímá a Sherlock má svoje dlouhé vyčouhlé nohy skrčené před sebou, a čekají, až se vana kolem nich naplní.

„Hmmmmmm,“ povzdechne si John spokojeně. Sherlockův úsměv je skoro slyšet, ale ruka se zvedne, aby vzala Johna za zápěstí.

„Brzy nám dojde horká voda,“ protáhne a kreslí prsty Johnovi po kůži.

„To bude v pohodě,“ odpoví John a nechá hlavu klesnout na zeď za sebou. „Tohle je _blaho_.“

„Není to nepříjemné,“ přisvědčí Sherlock a zhluboka, spokojeně si vzdychne, což protiřečí jeho nezúčastněnému tónu.

John si jen odfrkne do jeho kudrn a přitáhne si to dlouhé štíhlé tělo blíž k hrudi. Voda kolem nich stoupá a Sherlock líně zavře kohoutek chodidlem.

„Dneska jsi byl fantastický,“ mumlá John. „Vzal bych si tě přímo tam, opřeného o ten kontejner s odpadky, kdyby se zpoza rohu nepřiřítil Lestrade.“

„Příště by ses měl řídit svými instinkty,“ škádlí ho Sherlock. „Jsem si jistý, že bychom mohli udělat snímek jeho obličeje a pak ho tím vydírat.“

„Cha! O tom si nech zdát, Sherlocku.“

„Hmmmmm.“

Chvíli tam jen tak leží, vyčerpaně a nehybně, dokud voda nezačne chladnout a Sherlock se nezačne ošívat.

„Ale pro… Buď v klidu, můžeš? Ničíš to.“

„Začíná být zima a do nohou mě chytá křeč,“ namítá Sherlock. „Překročili jsme maximum kapacity pohodlí.“

John zvedne oči v sloup a sáhne vedle vany, aby z kapsy kalhot vylovil hůlku. „Sherlocku,“ řekne, neschopný udržet hlas bez přezíravého posměchu, „spíš s _kouzelníkem_.“ Voda kolem nich se okamžitě ohřeje a vana se najednou zdá větší. „Teď sklapni a seď v klidu. Já si to užívám.“

Sherlock si natáhne nohy a pobaveně zavrtí hlavou. „Takže ty použiješ hůlku, abys mě udržel u sebe ve vaně, ale nepoužiješ ji, abys zneškodnil chlapa, pevně odhodlaného mě zabít?“

„Ale no tak, Sherlocku, ten člověk by si nevybojoval cestu ven ani z papírového pytlíku.“

„Ale i tak měl nůž,“ připomene Sherlock a otočí hlavu, aby na Johna viděl. „Na důkaz toho budu mít ruku samou jizvu.“

„Budeš, jo?“ usměje se John, zvedne Sherlockovu paži, přitiskne k ní špičku hůlky a tiše Sherlockovi zamumlá do ucha pár slov. Oba se dívají, jak se okraje ran slepují k sobě, hřejivě zazáří a pak mizí.

Sherlock vyprskne smíchy a pak se nakloní, aby se zmocnil Johnových rtů v polibku. „To bylo neuvěřitelně sexy,“ mumlá a pozadu se nepříliš jemně cpe do Johnova klína. „Ty jsi… doslova… neuvěřitelný.“

„Alespoň mi to říkají,“ škádlí ho John. Hůlka mu vypadne na podlahu a on chytí Sherlockův obličej do dlaní. „Teď zmlkni.“

„Hmmmm. Přinuť mě.“

John povytáhne obočí a kousne Sherlocka do rtu. „Nepokoušej mě, Holmesi. Hraješ si s ohněm. Mohl bych ti sebrat hlas přímo z hrdla, kdybych chtěl. Máš štěstí, že si zrovna teď připadám obzvlášť líný.“

„Mně připadáš obzvlášť přitažlivý, když mi vyhrožuješ něčím, co by nemělo být možné,“ mumlá Sherlock; hlas mu rachotí v hrudníku a rezonuje i v Johnově, až mu to po kůži posílá příjemné mrazení. „Nejsem si jistý, co si z toho mám vybrat.“

„Znamená to, že jsi tak trochu zvrhlík,“ vysvětlí mu John a jemně ho kousne do krku. „Ale nedělej si s tím moc starostí. Nejsi tu jediný.“

„Když to říkáš,“ přisvědčí Sherlock, ale jeho mozek očividně díky všemu tomu teplu a pohodlí začíná usínat; pomalu, ale jistě odplouvá do svého popřípadového vláčného bezvědomí. John se mu usměje do krku a pak se opře o (teď mírně vypolštářovanou) vanu. Zůstanou tam v dokonale teplé vodě, dokud John nezačne mít prsty scvrklé jako křížaly a Sherlock se neprobere z dřímoty natolik, aby ho John mohl napůl odnést, napůl odlevitovat do postele.

**

Dochází k tomu tak postupně, tak přirozeně a organicky, že to skoro nepostřehne, dokud není pozdě.

Když si toho všimne, sedí právě u kuchyňského stolu ve svém županu a čeká, až se začne vařit voda v konvici. Do okna neústupně klove sova a on k ní vyšle vlnu magie, aby ji pustil dál, a automaticky zašátrá v kapse po koženém váčku, aby našel drobné za _Věštce_. Hrnek s čajem se sám snese před něj na stůl, a zatímco sova odlétá pryč, on si bezmyšlenkovitě přivolá toast z opékače. Sherlock si vybere právě tuhle chvíli, aby se skoro nahý přišoural do kuchyně, důkazy po jejich _experimentech_ z minulé noci ještě pořád viditelné v rudých otlačeninách po kouzelných poutech na zápěstích, a spletité runy na kyčelní kosti mu slabě zazáří, jak se setkaly se zbytky zaklínadel v kuchyni.

„Hrom do toho, Sherlocku,“ řekne a ležérně švihne hůlkou směrem ke svému neupravenému spolubydlícímu, který nespokojeně zavrčí, když se náhle ocitne navlečený ve svém županu.

John se v návalu uvědomění, které mu přímo vyrazí dech z plic, zajíkne a upustí hůlku i noviny a odstrčí stůl, jak od něj spěšně couvá.

„Co je?“ optá se Sherlock a ostražitě ho sleduje. „Co se děje?“

„ _Hrom do toho_ ,“ zanadává John a zvedne pohled od stolu, aby se bezmocně na Sherlocka podíval. „Já jsem _kouzelník_.“

Sherlock mu bezvýrazně vrátí pohled a sáhne přes stůl, aby si vzal čaj. „Áááááno,“ protáhne a pořád Johna ostražitě pozoruje, jako by přišel o rozum. „Ano, Johne, a byl jsi jím většinu svého života, to není žádná _novinka_ …“

„Ne, tedy myslím, ale sklapni,“ utrhne se John vynervovaně a snaží se zase uklidnit. „Já myslím, že _žiju_ jako kouzelník. Takhle jsem magii nevyužíval od chvíle, kdy mi bylo osmnáct!“

„Je to problém?“ zeptá se Sherlock, pořád ještě zmatený, a sebere Johnovi z talíře jeho toust.

„Ne,“ odpoví John, zamračí se a protře si rukou čelo. „Ne, je to jen… jiné.“

Sherlock se ho s pusou plnou toastu zeptá: „Dobře jiné nebo špatně jiné?“ a celého ho poprská drobečky; John se zamračí, hůlkou si nechá drobky zmizet z tváře a znovu sebou trhne, když si uvědomí, co udělal.

„ _Jinak_ jiné,“ usoudí a zírá na svou hůlku, jako by se mohla každým okamžikem rozhodnout, že vyskočí a kousne ho do zadku.

„Tak v čem je problém?“

John zmlkne a zamyslí se nad tím. Vyhýbal se magii tak dlouho, protože ví, jaký je – ví, jaký býval, tehdy dávno, když to bylo vzrušující a nové a báječné a nemohl se toho nabažit, té čiré rozkoše, když mu magie proudila žilami a kůží. Vzpomene si, jaké bývaly pohledy jeho spolužáků, závistivé a ostražité a kruté. Za ta léta si na život bez magie zvykl, ale nemůže říct, že by ji nepostrádal; nemůže upřímně říct, že to občas nebolelo nebo se to uvnitř něj tak nenahromadilo, že se musel proměnit v rysa a někde se schoulit, dokud vlny zoufalé frustrace nepolevily a neodplynuly.

Sherlock ho sleduje zblízka, samozřejmě, ale nikdy nežárlí a nikdy, nikdy z něj není vyděšený, dokonce ani když ho John jen pár slovy a švihnutím hůlky pověsí hlavou dolů ze stropu. Sherlock chce vždycky něco víc, něco většího, něco lepšího; chce, aby John posouval své hranice a testoval svoje schopnosti. Miluje, když John ztratí nervy a pošle mu knihu, o kterou žádal, letem přes pokoj ničím víc než zamračeným pohledem a výtryskem čiré vzteklé moci. Dychtivě poslouchá, když mu John popisuje, jaký je to pocit, sáhnout kolem sebe do vzdouvajícího se toku bílého šumu magie a manipulovat s ním pouhou silou své vůle, přesně jak ho to naučila tatáž stařena, jež mu darovala amulet, který nosí devět dní z deseti nad srdcem. Všechno to vpíjí, nasává jako houba, každou kapičku informací, kterou mu John o své magii, svých schopnostech a své moci dokáže dát, a stejně pořád baží po dalších.

John sedí u stolu se snídaní, dívá se, jak si Sherlock pročítá _Denního věštce,_ a uvědomí si, opravdu si uvědomí, poprvé za těch osm měsíců od chvíle, kdy se Sherlock pokusil skočit ze St. Bart’s, že doopravdy _může_ mít to nejlepší z obou světů.

Může tu sedět a nechat čaj, aby se sám uvařil, a Sherlock to bude jen s hladovou fascinací chvilku sledovat, než se vrátí k _Věštci_ a nakonec ho líně hodí na hromadu s _Timesy_ se slovy, že je to samá nuda a banalita, než se pustí do detailů poslední dvojité vraždy, kterou jim pro jejich pobavení přihrál Lestrade. Může se honit za Sherlockem po Londýně s pistolí vzadu za opaskem a s hůlkou v kapse, jen pro jistotu. To všechno může, protože Sherlock – navzdory tomu, že je geniální, racionální, logické dítě vědy – strávil posledních osm měsíců ve stavu horlivé, neutuchající a důkladné reorganizace svého paláce mysli, a John si teprve teď zcela uvědomil úplné důsledky.

„Co jestli se jí vzdám?“ zeptá se; Sherlock k němu vzhlédne a hodí _Věštce_ stranou, aby se zašustěním přistál na hromadě odsouzené k vyhození. „Myslím magie. Co bys říkal, kdybych se jí chtěl zase vzdát?“

Sherlock se zamračí; zhoupne se na židli dozadu a složí prsty do stříšky pod bradou. „Nemyslím, že bych něco _říkal_. Určitě bych byl zklamaný, ale nemůžu tě přinutit, abys dělal něco, co nechceš – to bylo absolutně jasné už od chvíle, kdy jsme se potkali.“

„Proč bys byl zklamaný?“ nakloní se John dopředu. „Kvůli svým experimentům?“

„No,“ začne Sherlock s jedním obočím povytaženým, jak se snaží zvážit problém, který byl před něj postaven. „Nemůžu popřít, že tu čeká ještě nemalé množství nápadů k prozkoumání, ale ne, nemyslím, že by to byl hlavní důvod, proč bych byl zklamaný. Existuje i nekonečné množství experimentů, které můžu provádět i bez tvé kouzelné pomoci. Nejspíš bych přesunul svůj hlavní zájem k nim.“

„Tak proč?“

„Protože, Johne, jak prokázalo posledních osm měsíců, je to tvojí součástí. Vždycky bylo a mě dopaluje, že ses otočil zády k sobě i svým schopnostem z důvodů, které ti vnutila tvoje rodina a tví vrstevníci. Určitě jsme si vedli dobře i dřív, než se tvoje magie stala součástí našeho běžného života, ale nevidím důvod, proč se vracet k tomu, jaké to bylo předtím. Nechci, abys měl někdy pocit, že se musíš omezovat, ne kvůli mně a přede mnou. Já se ve svém chování kvůli tobě rozhodně nekrotím; proč bys to měl dělat ty? Magie je pro tebe skoro stejně přirozená jako dýchání, to je jasné jako den – poslední dobou ji používáš bez přemýšlení, víš? Je to fascinující, stejně jako všechno ostatní na tobě. Ale je to tvoje volba, samozřejmě. Jestli chceš potlačovat svoje přirozené instinkty, posluž si.“

V Johnově hrudi se doširoka rozlije hřejivé teplo; zavrtí hlavou a unaveně se na Sherlocka usměje. Nikdy ho nepřestane překvapovat a vyvádět z míry, dokud budou oba žít.

„Jen mě to tak napadlo,“ řekne a ke svému překvapení si uvědomí, že v tom má najednou jasno. „Nehodlám se toho vzdát.“

„To rád slyším,“ odpoví Sherlock a maně si přejede po runách na svém boku; ten pohled pošle Johnovi po páteři rozkošnické zamrazení. „Je ta tvoje krize už pryč? Lestrade říká, že má trojitou vraždu v zamčeném pokoji a ten idiot Anderson nedokáže určit příčinu smrti ani u jedné z obětí. Musím to jít vyšetřit.“

„Ano, Sherlocku, ta moje krize už je pryč,“ mumlá John, ale navzdory svému podráždění se usměje. „Můžeme alespoň dojíst snídani?“

„Nemyslím, že bychom museli nějak zvlášť spěchat,“ ustoupí Sherlock a strčí si do pusy další sousto Johnova toastu; očividně má po jejich horlivém experimentování včera v noci slušnou chuť k jídlu. John s povzdechem zvedne hůlku, pošle do opékače ještě pár dalších plátků chleba a nádavkem si zpátky do rukou přivolá _Věštce_.

Je tichá, ta jejich změna paradigmatu, ale to neznamená, že by pro jejich dřívější realitu nebyla méně kataklyzmatická. Sherlock důkladně rozšířil svoje obzory, svůj svět, svůj vesmír, aby pojal podivnou existenci Johna Watsona, a během toho procesu bezděčně vrátil Johnovi zpět jeho život, vrátil mu sebe samotného.

„Děkuju,“ řekne John; neděkuje za nic konkrétního, jen vyjadřuje svoje beznadějně vděčné myšlenky. Sherlock k němu zalétne očima, že chápe, a zase se zamračí na svůj telefon.

Kdybyste se na Sherlocka podívali předtím a teď jen zvenčí, nikdy byste to nepoznali, nikdy byste tu jeho vnitřní změnu neviděli; ale John s ním byl na každém kroku – John viděl to, co by ostatní považovali za nemožné. John viděl, jak velký Sherlock Holmes přiznává, že se mýlil – a následkem toho pak John sledoval, jak se Sherlock _mění_.

Vezme ze stolu dlouhou bledou ruku svého spolubydlícího a zvedne si ji ke rtům, hlasitě ji políbí a zase se vrátí ke svým novinám. Sherlock se rozkašle a zvedne oči v sloup.

„Přehnaně sentimentální, Johne,“ posmívá se, ale když se na něj John podívá přes okraj _Věštce_ , ve světlých šedých očích není nic než zářivý jas.


End file.
